


You're Back...

by rem_de_firinn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotions, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rem_de_firinn/pseuds/rem_de_firinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find Sherlock alive in their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if its not good, please go easy on me.

It had been a full year after Sherlock's death. John walked awkwardly up the stair, four shopping bag on one arm as he tried to pull out the key for 221B. He stumbled though the door and up the stairs. He pushed though the door and started putting things away in the kitchen. Bread in a box, Tea bags in the cupboard, Milk in the... John slowly turned around and found Sherlock sitting in the living room, waiting for John to come in and sit down. Sherlock wouldn't dare look at him. John walked into the room, milk still in hand and just stared. Sherlock stood, trying to gather the courage to look him in the eye. They stood there for a while, just staring back at each other.

Sherlock made a move to say something, but before he could speak a word, John chucks the milk carton at his head. Sherlock ducks just in time and the milk carton smashes into the wall. Before he could even think of what to do next, by the time he stood straight up again, John had already tackled him to the ground, slapping him. John didn't have the energy or the will to punch him. After he thought Sherlock died, he went back to the way he was right after the war. He didn't eat or sleep much and his nightmares had gotten worse. They didn't have images of just the war, but of Sherlock, falling.

Sherlock finally grabbed John's wrists in an effort to stop him when he realized John Wasn't just slapping him, he was sobbing. "John. John, listen to me. You need to calm down." Sherlock shushed him, trying to calm him down. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" John shouted above his sobbing. "I know, I know. Shh. I'm here now. Shh." Sherlock cooed. He pulled John down to rest his head on Sherlock's chest. He rubbed his hands in circles on John's back. Sherlock started rocking back and forth to stop John's crying. John was shaking as another sob wracked though him. He held onto Sherlock like he was a lifeline. John clung to Sherlock as if an inch between them would mean they would be torn apart again.

Almost a half an hour later, John had somewhat calmed down. His throat was sore from coughing, his eyes stung from crying, and his nose was running, but he didn't want to move to wipe in clean. Sherlock looks down at John. Seeing how wrecked he became almost had Sherlock in tears, but he needed to be strong for John. He leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on John's head. With that, John slowly moved his head up to look at Sherlock. It was getting late in the evening, Sherlock thought he should get John in bed to sleep. John was still plastered to Sherlock chest, his eye starting to droop from exhaustion. "We should get to bed." Sherlock said, his joints started protesting when he pulled up slightly. John grip around his waist tightened. "John, I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock said, looking into John's eyes.

John reluctantly  moved to get up, then helped Sherlock up onto his feet. As soon as Sherlock found his balance, John's arm were wrapped around his waist again. Sherlock just looked down at him, smiled sweetly, and wrapped him arms around John's neck to hug John to him. Sherlock buried his nose against the top of John's head and started nuzzling his head. When John almost when limp in Sherlock's arms, he lifted John up to carry him to bed. At this, John moved his arms to wrap around Sherlock neck. He locked his ankles at the base of Sherlock's spine. With an arm around John's waist and his other hand hooked in John's knee, he carried John in his old bedroom. The bed was made neatly and there was a layer of dust covering everything. John kicked the duvet back with his free foot so Sherlock could set him down in bed. Sherlock pulled the duvet up to his shoulders, brushed his hair back a little and placed a small kiss on the side of his face by his eye.

Sherlock started to leave the room when John grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled back. When he turned around, John had fresh tears threating to spill over if he took another step away. Sherlock gave a small smile and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid in quietly and John was instantly curling in at his side. John's eyelides were drooping slightly, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He was afraid that when he woke up the next morning, Sherlock wouldn't be here. Sherlock held John to him tightly and started stoking the hair around his ear.

The next time Sherlock looked down at John, he was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Sherlock finally let himself relax and soon he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up, startled from a nightmare. His chest was heaving and he couldn't register what was happening or where he was. He jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist. John flips around to see Sherlock, laying in bed next to him with a concerned look in his eyes. Sherlock sat up and wrapped his arms around John's waist. He started rubbing small circles on John's chest to calm his breathing an began to nuzzle his shoulder.

John put his hand on Sherlock's to stop him and brought his hand up to his cheek. He turned his head to nuzzle back at Sherlock. Sherlock just looked up, gave him a small smile, and placed a kiss on his other cheek. John finally smiled at that. "Shall I go make breakfast?" Sherlock said after hearing a low rummbling sound from John. John nodded slowly, he wouldn't talk.

Sherlock stood out of bed and started walking toward the kitchen. As soon as he reached the fridge, Sherlock could see John shuffling after him. John grasped his hand, held it tightly, and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock stroked back his hair and just opened the fridge. He grabbed eggs and butter and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. "Are boiled eggs good?" Sherlock asked. John just stared at the pot of water and nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Sherlock and John cleaned up the mess of the drying milk in the living room. Sherlock sat in his old seat. He had assumed that John would sit across from him, but wasn't surprised when John sat on Sherlock's lat and slung his legs over his own.

John curled up in his lap and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. He began rubbing his back again, small circles as always. "We need to talk about what happened." John  
peered up at Sherlock. "Fine. Ok." John pushed himself up so he was just leaning on Sherlock. "I need to explain why I couldn't come back sooner." Sherlock began, "These werepeople after us. The only way to stop them was for them to see me die." Sherlock continued speaking about how he faked it, how he had watched over John for the past year, and how horrible he felt seeing John crying from afar and not being able to run up and hold him.

After Sherlock explained everything, John was staring at Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't sure if John was going to slap him again or hug him. But what came next surprised him. John snaked his hand to the back of his head and pulled him in close. John kissed him slowly. Sherlock turned his head to slot their lips together. The kiss was slow and languid, but no less satisfying. John broke the kiss and nuzzled Sherlock's forehead. He knew that everything would be ok. He knew that Sherlock was here for now and thats all he cared about, having Sherlock in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last one was a small chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it.


End file.
